


The Game

by dexstarr



Category: Bloomington (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about the start to a new term is finding a new target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> _Bloomington_ is not mine, and no profit is made from this work. Written for LiveJournal's femslash100 challenge #352: Sign.

The best thing about the start to a new term is finding a new target. 

Catherine enjoys her game as much as she enjoys teaching. And she truly does like teaching — or rather, imparting knowledge to those select few students who actually care. Her classes are always well attended; she has a reputation for more than one reason. She _is_ a good professor, beyond whatever else is claimed of her. She’s heard the rumors, and welcomes them. 

But the real fun is searching her students for a new girl, one who will welcome her advances. There's always one or two in a class, and the signs are always the same. The coy glances over a propped up textbook, dressing more nicely as the weeks go by, lingering after class or dropping by her office. 

After a chance encounter, she sees the start of those signs in Jackie Kirk. The star. The girl who looks way too innocent for her own good. Catherine longs to know if she actually _is_ that innocent, or if she's just playing a role of how she thinks a proper college girl should act.

At the department mixer, Catherine catches Jackie staring at her. Several times. Jackie even makes an attempt to come up to her, but aborts it when someone else reaches Catherine first. Then she disappears, hiding what Catherine’s sure is a look of disappointment. 

That’s when Catherine knows it’s time to move in for the kill, and the start to a new game.


End file.
